Winning Over Sonny Munroe
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Chad finds a list of how to be the perfect boyfriend online, and decides to use it on Sonny to get her to be his girlfriend! But will it work? Rated T because rating stories T is awesome! For PurpleTwilight's Sonny With a Chad Contest.
1. Prolouge

**Hey! So one day, I was reading a fanfic about Chad trying to win Sonny over, so I thought I would do that! Here's the****chadpter****!**

CPOV

I was on my laptop trying to distract myself from a certain brunette over at Chuckle City. That's when I found this on Google:

__

1. Tell her she is beautiful

2. Hold her hand at any moment … even if its just for a second.

3. Hug her from behind

__

4. Leave her voice messages to wake up to.

5. Wrestle with her

6. Don't go hang out with you ex when she is not with you, you might not realize how badly it hurts her.

7. If youre talking to another girl, when you're done talking, walk over and hug her and kiss her….let her know she's yours and they aren't.

8. Write her notes or call her just to say "hi"

9. Introduce her to your friends … as your girlfriend.

10. Play with her hair.

11. Pick her up (she loves it)

12. Get upset if another guy touches her and she doesn't like it

13. Make her laugh

14. Let her fall asleep in your arms.

15. If she's mad at you, kiss her.

16. If you care about her, then TELL HER

17. Every guy should give their girl 3 things: a stuffed animal (she'll hug it every time she goes to sleep), jewelry (she'll treasure it forever), and one of your t-shirts (she'll most likely wear it to bed) or sweatshirts sprayed with your cologne! and flowers or something occasionally.

18. Treat her the same around your friends as you do when you're alone.

19. Look her in the eyes and smile.

20. Hang out with her on weekends

21. Kiss her in the rain (girls love this)

22. Kiss her just for the heck of it

23. If your listening to music, let her listen too.

24. Remember her birthday and get her something, even if its simple and inexpensive, it came from YOU. it means all the world to HER.

25. When she gives you a present on your birthday, Christmas, or just whenever, take it and tell her you love it, even if you don't (it'll make her happy.)

26. Always call her when you say you will, it may not seem like it, but it does hurt her and makes her think you don't care so call even if you can only talk for a minute. Girls don't necessarily have to have hour long conversations every night but its nice for us to hear your voice even for a quick hello.

27. Give her what she wants

28. Recognize the small things … they usually mean the most.

29. Don't hug her friends or your friends that are girls cause she'll feel left out.

30. Hang out with her whenever you are free and u should be free to hang with your girl friend all the time

31. If u care about her…SHOW her!

I could use this on Sonny! I'll do one of these a day and in a month from now she'll fall in love with me! Perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I'll start this tomorrow with number 1. Operation GSMTBMBTEOTM (Operation Get Sonny Munroe To Be Mine By The End Of The Month) will start tomorrow morning!

**So that's all for this chadpter! I'll post the next chadpter really soon!**

**-LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (I changed my name AGAIN but this one's gonna stay for a while! At lease I hope :)**


	2. Day 1

**Hey! I can tell that this story will be more popular then my other one, on the first chadpter, I only got 2 reviews on my other story, and on this one, I got ten! TEN! I wrote the last chadpter, but then my laptop spazzed out, so I had to rewrite it, so here is the chadpter! Shoutouts go to Micetta, channystemiluver4ever, Channyfanx10, Channyluv4eva, DannySamLover20, actinglover (an anonymous reviewer), Mini (minilikescoffee), cutenesslover, Moustachez-Love (love the name!), and southernchristiangirl!**

**

* * *

**

I love that line so much that I'm going to do it again

CPOV

When I woke up this morning, I looked at the list. I was going to do number 1, but I couldn't say that out of nowhere, so I did number 4.

_4. Leave her voice messages to wake up to._

I know that she wouldn't wake up for another 1/2 hour, so she wouldn't pick up her phone, so I could leave her a voice message. I called her phone and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Son-nay, it's Chad! Just wanted to say good morning, so good morning! See you at the studios!" I said, then I hung up. How was the message? Too short? Too sweet? Not sweet enough? Would she like it? I decided to do number 8 in case she didn't like the voicemail I left her.

_8. Write her notes or call just to say "hi"_

I could write her 5 notes! I could leave one in her dressing room, one to give her boss to give to her at rehearsals, one to Brenda with a steak, and two to her mom, one to give her when she comes home, and one to put on top of where her pajamas are. I wrote the first note.

_Hey Sonny!_

_ Did you get my message? Did you like it?_

_ I hope you have a great day!_

_ -CDC :)_

I put that in an envelope and got ready for work really quickly. I wanted to get there before Sonny did. I got into my car and drove to Condor Studios. I ran to her dressing room, careful not to mess up my hair, to see no one there. Perfect! I put the envelope on her dresser and ran to my dressing room, careful not to mess up my hair. I wrote the second note in there.

_From the desk of Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Hey Sonny!_

_I'm guessing you got my other note._

_I hope your rehearsal goes great today!_

_Even though I'm sure it always does )_

_-CDC :)_

I put that note in another envelope and ran to her boss's room. On the way, I bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're goin- oh hey Sonny." I said. Sonny smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hey Chad, thanks for the voicemail and note. I loved it." Sonny said. She loved it! SHE LOVED IT! WHY AM I SO EXCITED?

"No problem, Sonny. I gotta go, see you later?" I said.

"Yeah, bye." Sonny said and walked away. I didn't realize I was already at her boss's office until I walked into it. I opened up the door, holding my head.

"Hey, Marshall." I said, looking at the name plate at his desk. "Can you give this to Sonny right before rehearsal for me? Just don't tell her that it's from me." I said. He nodded. I muttered a thanks and ran to my dressing room. I wrote the 3rd note.

_From the desk of Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Hey Sonny!_

_ I thought I'd give you a break from your slob :P_

_ Hope you like your steak and this note!_

_ -CDC :)_

I would write more if I could think of something to write. I put it in an envelope and went over to the cafeteria. When Brenda saw me, she looked worried.

"If I knew that you were coming for lunch early, I would've asked for them to make your steak earlier." Brenda said.

"It's fine, Brenda, I'm not here to eat. I was wondering if you could make a steak for Sonny Munroe and give her this note, but don't say it's from me." I said. Brenda nodded. I muttered a thanks and went to write my other two notes. This is what the first note said.

_From the desk of Chad Dylan Cooper_

_ Hey Sonny!_

_ Did you have a good day at work today?_

_ I know I did! :P _

_I hope the rest of your day goes great!_

_ -CDC :)_

This is my second note.

_From the desk of Chad Dylan Cooper_

_ Hey Sonny!_

_ Hope your day was as great as mine!_

_ Just wanted to say sweet dreams._

_ As long as you're in them, mine will be. ;)_

_ Goodnight!_

_ -CDC :)_

I put them both in envelopes and went to Sonny's apartment to give them to her mom. When her mom answered the door, she looked really surprised.

"Mackenzie?" She said.

"Yeah, it's me, _Chad._" I said, trying to tell her that my name's Chad, not Mackenzie.

"What are you doing here?" Connie asked. That's when I gave her the notes.

"Can you give this one to Sonny when she comes home and this one right before she goes to bed? Just don't tell her I wrote the notes." I said. Connie nodded.

"Thanks. I gotta get back to Condor Studios so see you later." I said and went back to my car to get back to work. When I got there, Sonny was reading her note at lunch and smiled. She looked up, probably looking for me. When she saw me, she smiled bigger and came over to me.

"Thanks for the notes and steak. I did enjoy the notes and my rehearsal went better than usual, maybe because I had a note that made me so happy, it made me act better?" Sonny said. I smiled. I made her so happy! I MADE HER SO HAPPY! AGAIN, WHY AM I SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS?

"You're welcome. I gotta go get my lunch, so see you later!" I said, and went to get my lunch.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you think that I should do the next chadpter in Sonny's POV so you know how she reacts to the notes? You should tell me in a review! Really, you should. I'm not joking, it will make me very upset if you don't. Review!**

* * *

** and again,**

* * *

**and again,**

* * *

** and again! This is my last time doing it!**


	3. Day 2

**Hey! This chadpter would've been up by now if my laptop didn't freeze and make me write the chadpter all over again. Remind me to never use my laptop for fanfictions! Shoutouts to VanellaTwilight, cutenesslove, Moustachez-Love, milk chocolate (anonymous reviewer), DramaticRose416, Mini, SWAC1Fan (anonymous reviewer), Lady-Apricotxx, 8DoNt204GeT92, DannySamLover20, Channyluv4eva (anonymous reviewer), y8utu (anonymous reviewer), alluneediscashjejeCD, Mari605i, and lozzy035!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the list for this story, but I do own the plot for this story. That means that if you were to steal it, you're gonna get it!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I woke up this morning and looked at the list. I decided to do number 13 today.

_13. Make her laugh_

How should I make her laugh? Tell a joke? Hurt myself? I hope I don't. Just say something? I'll figure it out when I get to work. I got ready for work and got there in 10 minutes. I went to Sonny's dressing room, hoping she'll be in there. Thankfully, she was.

"Knock knock." I said when I walked in. Sonny looked up from the notebook she was looking at and smiled.

"Hey, I loved the notes last night. They were really sweet." Sonny said. I smiled too.

"Thanks. So, whatcha doing?" I said like Isabella does in Phineas and Ferb. What, sometimes I have to watch it with my little sister Claire Danielle **(A/N my bff's name!) **Cooper.

"Writing sketches. But I have a writer's block." Sonny said sadly.

"Maybe I could help! There could be someone obsessed with CDC." I said.

"You mean the Central of Disease Control?" Sonny said, laughing. I kinda made her laugh, but I can't count that, she's laughing at her own joke. I frowned.

"No, I mean Chad Dylan Cooper, much more important then a center for disease control." I said.

"The Center of Disease Control saves lives." Sonny said.

"So do I, I save people from dying of boredom!" I said. Sonny laughed.

"Well, the Center of Disease Control handles sick people." Sonny said. I started laughing with her.

"Well, I save people from getting sick of drama shows." I said. We were both laughing.

"How did we get from talking about sketches to talking about the Center of Disease Control?" Sonny said while laughing.

"I don't know." I said, still laughing. I looked at the clock, rehearsal's starting in 5 minutes?

"I gotta go, rehearsal's starting really soon. Cya later." I said. I went to rehearsal. Step thirteen, check.

**Sorry that was so short, but I gotta go have dinner, plus I have to write a chadpter of my other story tonight too! Please review!**


	4. Day 3

**Hey! I feel soooo bad that I didn't put this chadpter up sooner! My mom is always annoying me with something stupid, plus I've been super busy lately. So, I'm listening to Mean by Taylor Swift right now and it is awesome! If you didn't listen to it yet, then do it right now! ****Shououts to lozzy35, CeCe-33, 96ive0, loverpanqueque56, candy117, VanellaTwilight, southernchristiangirl, cbcgirl, Mini, and IndioosCrazyCow!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: (singing Mean by Taylor Swift) You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me, you, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. (stops singing when Chad walks to her)**

**Chad: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Chad: Like the disclaimer?**

**Me: (lying) What's a disclaimer?**

**Chad: It's saying that you don't own SWAC.**

**Me: Thanks for saying it for me Chad!**

**Chad: You tricked me!**

**Me: No, I was acting! (does that dramatic thing that Sonny did on the second episode of SWAC)**

**Chad: If we had a spot on the show, I would ask you to be on it!**

**Me: Really?**

**Chad: No!**

CPOV

I woke up this morning and looked at the list. It was really hard to choose which one to do today, since for most of these, you need her to be your girlfriend to do. I ended up doing number 14.

_14. Let her fall asleep in your arms._

Okay, to be successful in this one, she needs to be sad about something that I didn't do or just be tired for some reason. I got to work and did rehearsals. Then, I went to the cafeteria to get lunch. I didn't see Sonny or her cast there, so I figured they were still at rehearsal. Then, I saw her cast walk in but not Sonny. Weird. I finished my lunch and went to look for her. I walked down Chuckle City's hallways when I heard crying from Sonny's dressing room. I walked in their and saw her crying about something.

"Sonny! What happened?" I asked her worried.

"H-h-h-h-h." Was all she said. I ran up to her and hugged her, letting her cry on my shirt. That's exactly what she did. I ran my fingers through her hair as an attempt to comfort her.

"What happened, Sonny?" I asked her.

"D-do you remember my b-boyfriend?" Sonny asked. Yeah. Matt. I never liked him, mostly because he had Sonny.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked her.

"I s-s-saw h-h-im cheat-t-ting on m-m-m-me!" Sonny said, and started crying even more. He didn't hurt my Sonshine! He's gonna pay!

"He did what? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I said, clenching my fist.

"No!" Sonny said, causing me to unclench my fist. "Don't go, stay here...with me." Sonny pleaded. She doesn't want me to leave. SHE DOESN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE! WHY AM I SO EXCITED?

"Okay, Sonny. I'll stay here." I said. I felt her smile through my shirt. I could never leave her in her time of need. Soon, I heard Sonny's breathing even out. She was sleeping. I accomplished today's step without trying. Plus the step saying to show her that I care. I layed her down on Blondie's leopard print couch and kissed her forehead gently. Then, I went to find Matt. He wasn't gonna cheat on Sonny and get away with it. I found him in the cafeteria making out with some Meal or No Meal girl. I cleared my throat, causing the two to stop kissing.

"Matt, could I talk to you? Alone?" I asked him. We went to a corner of the cafeteria.

"What do you want, Chad?" Matt asked.

"I want to know why you cheated on Sonny." I said. Matt just laughed in my face.

"You, out of all people, should know that 1 girl isn't enough." Matt said. I punched him in the jaw and left the cafeteria before anything else could happen. As long as I like Sonny Munroe or love Sonny Munroe, no one will hurt her and get away with it. And that's what I'm gonna say if anyone asks why I hurt Matt.

**Aww! Chad's protective of Sonny! How cute! Sorry if you thought this chadpter was too short, I haven't had much time to add more to it. Please review, that's the reason why I continued this story instead of stopping it!**


	5. Day 4

**Hey! I just wrote a bunch of ideas down for SWAC fanfictions, and I came up with 8 fanfiction ideas. So, I'm looking for people who have major writer's block and don't have any stories on fanfiction yet! But I'm not giving away ideas that easily. You have to win a contest! In a review, you have to write a reason of why you should get the idea for a fanfiction. Only one person gets the idea, so yours has to be the best to get it! Shoutout to cbcgirl, southernchristiangirl, lozzy035, Miccetta, 96ive0, Moustachez-Love, Mini (I'll try to stop doing that, I didn't realize I was), CeCe- 33, chikdadede (anonymous reviewer), Give A Kiss and Say Goodbye, Sweetheart446, DramaticRose416, barnypurpledragon10, and candy117! I think this is the most reviews I ever got for a chadpter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Zora, what's up?**

**Zora: The usual, spying on the Mackenzie Falls cast, trying to see if my cold cut catapult works with anything other than ham, turkey, or cheese, and pranking Chad.**

**Me: Do you think you could do the disclaimer for me?**

**Zora: You mean saying that you don't own SWAC? No way!**

**Me: You just did.**

**Zora: Great.**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I woke up and looked at the list like I've been doing everyday for the past few days. I decided to do number 17.

_17. Every guy should give their girl 3 things: a stuffed animal (she'll hug it everytime she goes to sleep), jewlery (she'll treasure it forever), and one of your t-shirts (she'll most likely wear it to bed) or sweatshirts sprayed with your cologne! and flowers or something occasionally_

How will I get a stuffed animal and jewlery before I get to work? I'll get there late! I got ready for work, and grabbed one of my sweatshirts and sprayed it with my special cologne called 'CDC'. It's my line of cologne that I have. I don't know why, but a lot of people don't buy it. Why wouldn't someone want to smell like the awesome CDC? I got to work to see a sign on the door that said the following, 'Mackenzie Falls and So Random! casts, meet me at Sunset and Vine -Mr. Condor' Oh, I've had lunch around Sunset and Vine! **(A/N get it? We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine? From the song Something About the Sunshine? Oh, forget it) **I drove to Sunset and Vine and saw Mr. Condor with Sonny, Blondie, and Marta. I walked over to Sonny to say hi.

"Hey, Son-nay!" I said. Sonny just gave me a small smile.

"Hey." Sonny said sadly. I frowned.

"Are you still upset about Matt?" I asked her. Sonny just nodded. "Well, don't be! He cheated on you! You deserve much better than him!" I said. Sonny smiled.

"You're right, thanks. And I heard what you did to Matt yesterday while I was sleeping, thanks for defending me." Sonny said. I smiled at her.

"Your welcome." I said. I guess I didn't notice that everyone got here, because Mr. Condor was clearing his throat for attention. We all looked at him, waiting to see what we were doing.

"Today, I decided that the fued between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls must end. So, I'm partnering you up. The partners are Tawni and Marta, Nico and Ferguson, Grady and Chastity, Zora and Skyler, and Sonny and Chad. You may go where ever you want, but you must meet up here at 5:30 on the dot. You must take pictures of you and your partner doing something together so I have proof that you're getting along. You may go." Mr. Condor said. Yes! Now it will be easier to do today's step!

"So Sonny, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I haven't been to Disneyland yet, let's go there!" Sonny said. I brang her to my car and opened up her door like a gentleman. She went in and I drove to Disneyland. I've been there a lot since I grew up in Hollywood, but Sonny hasn't been here for that long. When we got there, Sonny raced out of the car to get into Disney. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and caught up to her. First, we went on Space Mountain **(A/N i know nobody really cares, but I went on that ride when I went to Disney World in Florida and I loved that ride! It was so much fun!)**. At first, Sonny looked a little scared, but when the ride ended, she kept on asking me if we could go on it again. I just got fastpasses for that ride to come back later. Next, we went on Haunted Mansion, which the little kids thought it was scary but I thought it was really lame. When we got off that ride, we could use our fastpasses so we did and the 2nd time on Space Mountain was better then the first. I bought one of those pictures that you get from going on the ride to show to Mr. Condor for proof that we did something together. Sonny saw one of those things where you knock down the bottles and get a stuffed animal of your choice. She tried, but lost. Sonny frowned.

"I really wanted the cow." Sonny said. I gave the guy 3 bucks and he gave me 3 balls to knock down the bottles. I did it with one ball and got Sonny the cow.

"Here you go, Sonny." I said, while handing it to her. Sonny smiled.

"Thanks, Chad." Sonny said. She kissed my cheek, causing me to blush. I quickly looked away, hoping she wouldn't see the blush. "Let's go get something to eat, I don't want to get anything here, way too many fans." Sonny said. We drove to Shay Shwormmins **(A/N thanks to xXUnBreakableSoulXx for putting the title of that restaurant in her story!) **and we found a table really quickly. We took a picture of us at the resaurant for Mr. Condor. The waiter came to take our orders.

"Hello and welcome to Shay Shwormmins. What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a coke." Sonny said and smiled. The waiter, who's nametag said his name was Freddie, smiled back and winked at her. Sonny blushed, and I felt something that I never felt before. Jealousy. I guess the green monster decided to come here today.

"Make that 2." I said. The waiter nodded and left to go get us our drinks. He came back a second later and gave Sonny her drink and 'accidently' spilled mine all over me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The waiter said with fake concern. I ran to the bathroom to clean myself. That bitch! **(A/N I don't really curse but I thought that bitch worked perfectly there it really shows how mad Chad is) **He's gonna pay. When I got back, I saw him trading phone numbers with Sonny. I had a new glass of Coke in place of my old one. I cleared my throat so they knew I came back. I sat in my seat and Sonny and I both ordered steak. When we got it, Sonny was in the bathroom, so the waiter said something, clearly having nothing to do with our food.

"So, you got lucky with girls. Your girlfriend's hot, yet she's down to earth. How did you get such a great girl?" The waiter asked me.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah, right." He said, then left to do his job. Sonny came back.

"Oh, our food came?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." I said, then we ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence. Soon, we finished. I brang Sonny to a jewlery store, hoping to get today's mission done. Sonny was looking at some jewlery, and gasped when she saw a necklace with a heart on it. **(A/N picture of necklace on my profile) **

"That's so pretty!" Sonny said. She looked at the price and got sad. "It's so much money too. I can't afford that!" Sonny said, and walked away. I grabbed the necklace and bought it for her. I asked the lady at the counter to put CDC + SM on the back of the heart, and that's what she did. But I'm not telling Sonny, I'll wait for her to find out by herself. I found Sonny window shopping.

"Hey, Sonny. I wasn't supposed to lose you." I said. Sonny giggled.

"Hey, Chad. Sorry." Sonny said.

"Can you just turn around for a second?" I asked her. Sonny turned around and when she did, I put the necklace on her. When Sonny saw it, she gasped.

"Chad, you got me the necklace?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I knew you really wanted it, so I got it for you." I said. Sonny kissed my cheek again and I blushed again. What that girl does to me. I took another picture of us to show Mr. Condor.

"Thank you." Sonny said. I smiled. Sonny started shivering. I remembered that I brang a sweatshirt to give to Sonny. This was the perfect oppurtunity to give it to her! I brang her to my car and gave her the sweatshirt, since it's in there.

"I bought it in case I got cold, but you clearly need it." I said.

"B-b-but w-what a-a-a-about y-y-y-y-you?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, you'll get sick if you don't take this!" I said. She took the sweatshirt and put it on. She stopped shivering instantly. I drove to Sunset and Vine to meet Mr. Condor and the rest of our casts. The only people there are Blondie and Marta, just like when I came.

"Sonny, where did you get that sweatshirt?" Blondie asked.

"Chad let me borrow it because I got cold." Sonny said, blushing. "I should probably give it back, since we're about to go home." Sonny was about to take of the sweatshirt when I stopped her.

"Keep it, Sonny. I have more at home." I said.

"But you already got me the cow and the necklace! I don't want to take anything else from you!" Sonny protested.

"Sonny, think of it as another gift to you." I said. Sonny stopped arguing and just kept it on.

* * *

**I think that was my longest chadpter so far! I also think that it had a lot of Channy moments which, in case you guys didn't know, always make me happy! So review!**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: I loved it!**

**Blake Raddison (the vampire from Sonny with a Chance of Grady): It was okay.**

**Zac Efron: I hated it! (if SWAC came out in 2006, I would've disagreed with Chad because I used to have the biggest crush on Zac Efron! But don't tell Chad! xD)**

**Barack Obama: I wasn't going to review but I saw this :)**


	6. Day 5

**Hey! My Taylor Swift CD came in the mail early! :) I've been spending a lot of time decoding the messages in the lyrics and if you want to hear them, PM me or review asking for them and I'll send it to you, kay? I have to say my new favorite word: DABBLER! I think it was in a SWAC episode but it became my favorite word because someone couldn't stop saying it in their story and I love just love that word so much I thought I'd share my love for it with you. :) Shoutouts go to cbcgirl, chad dylan cooper fever, CHANNY LOVER (anonymous reviewer) CeCe- 33, DramaticRose416, chadlover12011, Mini, an anonymous reviewer that doesn't have a name where it should be, Invierna, lozzy035, Channy8987, RainbowConverse323 (sorry about the last name, Sonnybella, Cutie Pie (anonymous reviewer), and milk chocolate (anonymous reviewer)! This story is at 72 reviews! OMG! Like in my other story, the 100th reviewer gets to be in the story! And the person who's in my other story (you know who you are!), you can't be the 100th reviewer, and if you are, than my 101th reviewer will get a part in the story, sorry! I'm gonna stop talking and do the disclaimer so I can get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (looking for the secret messages in Taylor's new CD Speak Now that is awesome and the whole world should get so it could go platinum like Fearless did...just saying)**

**Tawni: Hey, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate!**

**Me: (looks up from lyrics book thingie) Oh, hey Tawni!**

**Tawni: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: To call you pretty?**

**Tawni: No, but yes. I'm talking about the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Isn't that when you say that you don't own SWAC or Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam?**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for doing it for me Nico!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I decided to do number 19 today.

_19. Look her in the eyes and smile._

How easy is that? But knowing her, she'll just get lost in my eyes, like all the girls do. Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll be able to kiss! I got ready for work with that in mind. I got to work as fast as I could, but not fast enough. I guess I'll have to wait until lunch.

"Chloe, if we're going to do this, nobody can find out." I said as Mackenzie.

"Our secret will stay safe with me." Chastity said.

"Let's...polka." I said. Chastity and I started doing the polka. The director yelled cut. Is it time for lunch?

"It was good, maybe great, but it needs to be perfect!" The director said. "Do the scene again!" What?

"This is the usual time that we go for lunch." I said.

"Well, today, you'll eat lunch later!" The director said. I groaned.

"Hello, Chole." I said.

Later

After we did the scene again, I went to go eat lunch when I saw Sonny and her cast leave lunch. Great, I'll have to do it before we leave. I ate my lunch and went back to rehearsal.

Later (nothing happened during rehearsal so I'm skipping it)

We finished rehearsal for the day, so I went to go find Sonny. I saw she was about to leave, so I went in there, knowing she'll pause. That's exactly what she did.

"Hey, Chad. I would love to stay and chat, but I got to go home." Sonny said. I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" Sonny said. I looked into her eyes and smiled. I saw her smiling too. We were leaning in, when the fire alarm rang. Come on! I knew that Sonny wouldn't be able to run in those heels she was wearing, I just picked her up and ran out of the studio. When I put her down, Mr. Condor said something that shocked me.

"Sorry, false alarm. Someone pulled the alarm by accident, sorry. You can all go back in there now." Mr. Condor said. Really? I saw him looking at Tawni, who obviously wasn't a fan of Sonny and I dating. Seriously? At least I did today's step.

**You guys probably hate me for almost making them kiss and then they didn't, but I don't want them to kiss for a few more chadpters. Don't worry, it will happen! Review!**


	7. Day 6

**Hey! How's your day been? Mine, not so good! Since you guys don't wanna hear about my problems, I'll skip to the shoutouts! Shoutouts to lozzy035, cbcgirl, lacevas, CHANNY LOVER (your review took the longest to read lol), ninahprincess, Invierna, Paula12 (anonymous reviewer), Sonny With A Chance, Demzl0vato-fr3akaz0id, MollywoodStar, nickibree, CeCe- 33, Mini, and IndioosCrazyCow! I need to know, do you guys know why I said I didn't own CR2: The Final Jam last chadpter? If you guess and get it right first, then I'll read and review all of your stories!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Police: (chasing me) Say it!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Police: Say it or Channy will break up in SWAC!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine, I don't own SWAC! Happy?**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

So today, I picked up the list to decide what I was going to do today. I decided to do number 20.

_20. Hang out with her on the weekends._

Did I mention today's Saturday? I went back to bed, since it's 9:00 on a Saturday, way too early to get out of bed. I woke up at 9:30. I realized I wasn't gonna get anymore sleep so I got out of bed and called Sonny.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, it's Chad."

"Oh hey Chad! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something later."

"Like what?"

"Like go to the beach!" What? I wasn't gonna miss a chance to see Sonny in a bikini! And I know she's dying to see my Chabs!

"Okay, pick me up in an hour."

"Okay, bye.

"Bye." We hung up. I got ready to go to the beach, putting on blue trunks and a t-shirt. I still had 45 minutes left so I made Claire **(A/N his 3 year old sister pic on my profile) **pancakes for breakfast. When I finished, Claire walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Chaddy!" She said. I picked her up.

"Good morning, Claire!" I said. I kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep good?" She nodded her head while sucking her thumb. Claire saw the pancakes.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm. In some ways, she's just like Sonny. I put her in her high chair and gave her the pancakes. You'd think she'd make a big mess, but she doesn't make messes like most 3 year olds do. After she finished eating, Mom walked in the room.

"Thanks for making her breakfast, Chad." Mom said.

"No problem." I replied. I checked the time and saw it was finally time to go! I said bye to Mom and Claire. At first Claire didn't want me to go.

"Don't go Chaddy!" Claire said. I picked her up again.

"I have to. When I come back, I'll spend the whole time with you, okay?" I said. She nodded her head, liking the idea of spending the whole day with me. We don't see each other much since I am the greatest actor of our generation and if I want to keep that up, I have to rehearse a lot. Which means not a lot of free time. I gave her to Mom and left to pick up Sonny. When I got to her apartment, I saw her in a cover up with her bikini obviously under it. We went to Malibu, I heard that Christopher Wilde surfs there. When we got there, Sonny took off her cover up, revealing her itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, like the song. I found myself staring at her. Snap out of it, Chad! I took off my shirt and saw Sonny staring at me. I smiled to myself. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me. She snapped out of it and set her towel on the sand and put her stuff like her phone there. I picked her up when she least expected it and ran towards the ocean. Sonny was screaming to let go of her, but I ignored her. I threw her into the ocean, and she didn't come back up. Oh no. I didn't hurt her, did I?

"Sonny? Sonny!" I said. I started looking for her, when something pulled me in. When I got up, I saw Sonny smirking at me.

"You didn't just get my hair wet!" Sonny's smirk grew even bigger.

"Oh, but I did."

"Oh, it's on!" I started splashing her, and she did the same. Before we knew it, we were both back at the spot where our towels are. We ate lunch silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. More like a comfortable silence. When we finished, Sonny took my hand (and when our hands touched, I did feel sparks) and brang me to this cave-type thing. No one was in there.

"I always come in here when I need some alone time. It's like my special place. Well, now it's our special place." She said smiling. I smiled back. We stayed here for a while, just talking and laughing. Now it was my turn to bring Sonny somewhere. I took her hand (again, major sparks) and bramg her to this waterfall near the beach.

"I never took anyone here, I didn't think they were ever special enough to see this. Except for Claire, she loves this place." I said, chuckling at the memory of when she first came here. I hope Sonny got the message that I thought she was special. We stayed here for a while, watching the sun set (it had a perfect view). Soon, it was time to go. We went back to our spot on the beach and collected our things. I dropped off Sonny and went home to look forward to spending the rest of the day with Claire.

**Did you guys think the chadpter was short? I thought it was a little short. I also thought that there was some major Channy at parts. Sorry for the delay of updating this story, I've had a lot of homework lately, plus Halloween's on Sunday, so I'm writing another Halloween oneshot (Channy related, of course!) and if I feel like it, I might make a contest. So if you want to enter, put me on author's alert and wait for me to put the contest up! Review, and remember, guess why you think I said I didn't own Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam last chadpter!**


	8. Day 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever! Right now, I really hate school! So, have you guys seen commercials for that new show on Disney called Shake it Up? It's on Disney on Demand so I watched it! There's so much dancing! Isn't obvious, though? :) Last chadpter, I asked if you knew why I said I didn't own CR2: The Final Jam 2 chadpters ago, and Peace-Love-Sonshine got it right! Shoutouts to Mini, lozzy035, Forevervamp, RainbowConverse323, 4EverChannyObsessed, Peace-Love-Sonshine, southernchristiangirl, cbcgirl, lacevas, Sonnybella, and Channy8987! My 100th reviewer is...Sonnybella! Send me your name in a PM or put it in a review and I'll put you in the next chadpter, Sonnybella!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (doing english homework, hating my english teacher for giving it to me)**

**Mr. Bradley (english teacher): LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, you forgot something!**

**Me: To say that I don't own SWAC?**

**Mr. Bradley: No, but yes. I meant the homework!****

* * *

**

CPOV

I woke up today, happier than usual. My plan was going perfectly to win Sonny's heart! I don't know why, but I have a feeling that today will be the day that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, will ask out Sonny Munroe. I don't know why, I just do. I looked at the list and decided to do number 1 today.

_1. Tell her she is beautiful._

This one is so much simpler than the other steps since all I have to do is see her sad then tell her! I got ready for work (we have work on Sundays, weird huh?) and got there in record time. I walked to her dressing room and saw her crying. I ran over to Sonny and immediately hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I S-s-saw M-m-matt a-a-and h-he said I w-w-was ugly a-a-and that no guy w-w-w-would ever like me!" Sonny said, then started crying on my shoulder. I stroked her hair, to confort her and just to touch her hair. I looked at Sonny straight in the eye.

"Sonny Munroe, you are the most beautiful girl on this planet, and don't ever let anyone else make you think otherwise." I said. I could tell Sonny was lost in my eyes because she slowly stopped crying and was just staring at me. I found myself lost in her eyes too. Before I knew it, we were kissing. I kissed her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She kissed back, which surprised me, since I thought she didn't like me. We pulled away for lack of oxygen.

"Chad, if you don't like me, then why did you kiss me?" Sonny asked.

"What? Of course I like you, who couldn't like you?" I said. Sonny smiled and we kissed again. When we pulled away, I decided to be brave.

"Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yes." Sonny said. We linked arms and went to the cafeteria to have some lunch. Brenda gave me a lobster and was about to give Sonny some ick on a stick when I stopped her.

"Brenda, could you get this wonderful lady a steak?" I asked Brenda oh so kindly. Brenda took out a steak and gave it to Sonny.

"Thanks, Brenda!" I said, then we walked away. I could hear Marta say, "That's my steak!" in the background, but I didn't care. Sonny Munroe is officially my girlfriend. We walked to the So Random! table and when I sat down, I heard group grumbling.

"Sonny, why is Pooper sitting here?" I heard Rainy say. I could just tell Cloudy was agreeing with him, he always does.

"Yeah Sonny, why is Chip Drama Pants sitting here?" Blondie said.

"Because guys, Chad's my boyfriend now and I'm gonna want to have lunch with my boyfriend." Sonny answered. I heard more group grumbling.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Sonny's cast said.

"Ok, what if I got all of you steaks and lobsters?" I asked as a compromise.

"Sure!" Her cast said. I got them their food and we all ate in silence.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but on the bright side, Channy did get together! I'll update this story as soon as I can. Please review! As cbcgirl would say, P.O.S.! And no, I won't tell you what that means UNLESS you review! Maybe I'll tell you. Probably not. No.**


	9. Day 8

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever! Okay, it was only a few days, but it feels like forever! Shoutouts to edwardrocks1901, Sweetheart446, lozzy035, Paula12 (anonymous reviewer), Forevervamp, cbcgirl, Mini, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, Sonnybella, andribosc, Saraspsg2010xx, CeCe-33, and Thebanana4brains!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (visiting Demi Lovato in rehab with Selena Gomez)**

**Selena: Wasn't there something you were supposed to do before we left to visit?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Selena: Like say that you don't own SWAC?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Thanks for saying it for me! (runs into the rehab) DEMI!**

**One of the dudes at rehab: I'm sorry miss, but you have to stay here while you get help with your severe case of OCD (Obsesesive Channy Disorder) and OCDCD (Obsessive Chad Dylan Cooper Disorder).**

**Me: (falls to the floor) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**The dude at rehab: It's worse than we thought!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

Everything was great. I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I'm on the #1 Tween show, I have a gorgeous girlfriend, what could go wrong? I looked at the list and decided to do number 2.

_2. Hold her hand at any moment … even if its just for a second._

How easy! I got ready for work and once I got there, the director stopped me.

"Chad, we have a new member on Mackenzie Falls. Her name is Katja, but she prefers to be called Kat." He said. At that moment, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked in, wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform. She looked surprised. Wait a minute, she's not Kat, she's my sister Caitlyn Dana Cooper! The same Caitlyn who's my twin and ran away from home when Mom wanted her to do comedy!

"Caitlyn? I haven't seen you in so long!" I said. We hugged.

"Chad, can you please call me Kat? I don't want Mom to find out who I am, plus I did make this fake identity for a reason." Caitlyn said.

"Sure, Kat." I said.

"I see that you know each other. Can I ask, how do you know each other?" The director said.

"Kat's my twin, she ran away from home when Mom wanted her to do comedy!" I said.

"Okay, I'll let you two catch up." He said, then left. I walked with Kat, showing her a tour of Condor Studios.

"So, what's been up lately?" Kat asked.

"Not much, I have a girlfriend now." I said.

"Yeah, I heard you're dating Sonny Munroe!" Kat said. How did she know that? It happened yesterday!

"Tawni Hart took a picture on her phone of you two kissing and sent it to Tween Weekly." Kat said. How did she read my mind?

"I didn't, you're saying your thoughts out loud." Kat said. I looked away before she could see me blush.

"Hey, do you want someone else to give you the rest of the tour? I forgot I was supposed to visit Sonny before rehearsals." I said. She nodded, so I got Chastity to give her the rest of the tour while I visited Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny." I said. Sonny smiled and walked up to me.

"Hey, Chad." Sonny said. We hugged, and didn't want to let go. When we pulled away, I held her hand, completing today's task.

"The cast of So Random! to rehearsals." The loudspeaker thing said. Sonny pulled away.

"Sorry Chad, I have to go." Sonny said. I grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Wait, we never had our official first date. Pick you up tomorrow night at 7?" I said. Sonny smiled.

"Of course, see you later." Sonny said, and left for rehearsal.

* * *

**That was short, but I needed to introduce Kat somewhere in this chadpter and needed Chad to ask Sonny to go on a date with him somewhere in this chadpter. Plus, I needed Chad to complete the task. Review! POS!**


	10. Day 9

**Hey! OMC I saw SONNY WITH A KISS and it was awesome! I can't stop smiling! Shoutouts to lacevas, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, cbcgirl, StayStrongDemi, lozzy035, Paula12 (anonymous reviewer), Sonnybella, Sonny With A Chance, 8DoNt204GeT92, and Mini! Random fact: I'm listening to every Taylor Swift song known to man and right now, it's a Christmas song she wrote!**

****

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (in my room in rehab)**

**Sterling Knight: (visiting me) Hey, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate!**

**Me: Oh, hey Sterling.**

**Sterling: Listen, I feel really bad about putting you in rehab.**

**Me: You didn't, Sterling. Your character on Sonny With a Chance did.**

**Sterling: Oh, you mean that show I'm on that you don't own?**

**Me: Yeah, that's another reason why I'm in rehab, I refused to say those dreaded 4 words.**

**Sterling: You mean the words 'I don't own SWAC'?**

**Me: Yeah!**

* * *

CPOV

I woke up thinking that life really was perfect. Better than it was yesterday morning. Today, I think I'm gonna do number 3.

_3. Hug her from behind._

Now that's an easy one. I just have to surprise her. I got ready quickly and picked up Kat. I couldn't tell Mom that Kat was really Caitlyn, she'll get Kat to come home and force her to do comedy. If Kat doesn't want to do comedy, then she doesn't have to do comedy.

"Hey Chad, let's go." Kat said. We got to the studio in 5 seconds (she lives really close to the studios) and I brang Kat to her new dressing room.

"Cya later, Kat." I said, then went to Sonny's dressing room. The door was open, so I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in there and hugged her from behind. "Hey, m'lady." I said. I kissed her cheek. Sonny giggled.

"Hey, m'man." Sonny said. I smiled. She's so cute.

"Can't wait for our date tonight." I said.

"Neither can I." Sonny said.

"Dress casual." I said. Sonny nodded. "You want to meet my sister?" I asked her.

"Chad, I know Claire. She's adorable." Sonny said.

"I meant my other sister."

"You have another sister?"

"Yeah, she ran away from home and I just found her. I want you to meet her."

"Okay, let's go see her." I walked her to the Mackenzie Falls set and went to Kat's dressing room.

"Sonny, this is Kat. Kat, this is Sonny." I said.

"Hi Kat!" Sonny said.

"Hey! You're Sonny Munroe, the girl that Chad's dating!" Kat said.

"Yeah!" Sonny said.

"What about you guys mingle, and I'll go rehearse a scene?" I said. I kissed Sonny's cheek and left the dressing room. I went to mine and planned out my date with Sonny.

**At 7:00 (the time Chad's picking up Sonny for the date)**

I went to Sonny's to pick her up. I rang the doorbell and Sonny answered the door. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a white vest over it and a white skirt with butterflies on it **(A/N picture on my profile) **with the necklace I got her. Whoa, she looked amazing.

"Whoa, Sonny, you look...whoa. I mean...whoa." I said, sounding like an idiot. Sonny giggled her cute giggle.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Sonny said.

"I give you a whoa and you give me a 'you don't look too bad yourself'?" I asked her. Sonny giggled.

"Yeah, let's go." Sonny said. I opened the limo door for her (I rented a limo for the date) and we both got in. The limo had everything someone would need in one, it had a flat screen TV, a magazine rack, a mini fridge **(A/N when i was 5 i went in a limo with a mini fridge for someone's 5th bday they went overboard)**, and a computer. Sonny turned on the computer and put a song by Taylor Swift on called "Enchanted". **(A/N whenever i have to use a song for channy's relationship i always use that song)**

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wondered 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"_

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you know_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"When I first listened to this song, I thought Taylor read my mind, because that's how I felt when I met you." Sonny said.

"I felt the same way." I said. Sonny awwed.

"You're so sweet, Chad." Sonny said. We got to the place. Sonny gasped.

"Chad, we're going ice skating?" Sonny asked. **(A/N i had to change it up a little, everyone does a restaurant or a picnic or the beach)**

"Yeah, I didn't want to go to a restaurant like most people, everyone does that, this is-" I said.

"Original." Sonny interrupted me, quoting Trey Brothers. She giggled. "He's such a dabbler." I chuckled. "Chad, I don't know how to ice skate." Sonny said.

"It's fine, I'll teach you." I said, smiling. Sonny smiled her adorable smile.

"Good." Sonny said.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good." We walked into the ice skating rink, ignoring the paparazzi taking pictures of us. We rented the ice skates and put them on. We stepped on the ice and Sonny almost fell. I quickly pulled her up before she could. "Just don't let go of my hand, and you won't fall." I said. Sonny nodded and held on my hand like her life depended on it. We skated around the rink slowly so Sonny wouldn't fall.

"I'm surprised with myself, I didn't fall!" Sonny said. At that exact moment, we both fell. Sonny giggled. "Okay, we fell once." She corrected herself. I chuckled. How cute could one girl be?

* * *

**That was it. Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? You should tell me in a review!**


	11. Day 10

**Wow, when was the last time I updated this story?You guys are probably ready to kill me, but I've been super busy lately. I'm just gonna skip the shoutouts so you guys can read the chadpter! And before I forget, I was reminded that this story has to be finished before January 8, so I'll try to update more so it will be finished by then!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (thinking of ways to get out of rehab)**

**Sterling: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, if you want to get out of rehab, then you have to say that you don't own SWAC.**

**Me: I'll say it when pigs fly. Not including the pig that flew in Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star (does tuck and roll to get out of rehab) PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**Dude at rehab: She's trying to get out again!**

**Me: I probably shouldn't have said peace out suckahs.**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I woke up this morning, feeling like something special was going to happen. Today, I think I'm gonna do number 5, since now I'm just going in order.

_5. Wrestle with her_

How am I supposed to wrestle with her? Whatever, I'll figure it out. I picked up Kat (she's not staying with us since Mom is still mad that she didn't want to do comedy) and got to work. I went straight to the So Random! set to see Sonny.

"Hey, m'lady." I said. Smooth. Sonny didn't hear me. She was writing something in a notebook.

"I said, 'Hey, m'lady.'" I said again. Nothing. I sneaked up on her to see what was so important that she couldn't answer me. Sonny must of heard me coming, because she immediately closed her notebook. She obviously didn't want me to know what was in it. Now I _have _to know what's in it.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny said, being her usual perky self. She was obviously trying to distract me. That's why I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I can hide stuff from people easily. But I have to give her some credit, she was able to hide her feelings for me for almost a year. That beats the last time someone tried to keep their feelings for me to themselves, it lasted 0.5 seconds. And I thought that was impressive.

"What's in the notebook?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Sonny answered too fast. She was using her high voice.

"Sonny." I said.

"Chad's it's nothing you need to know." She said.

"Then I _have_ to know what's in the notebook." I said. I guess there's only one way to get it. I jumped on top of her and started tickling her. Today's step is complete.

"Sonny, give me the notebook!" I said.

"Never!" She said in between giggles. She's so cute when she's giggling. Stupid cute. I started tickling her more.

"Sonny, give me the notebook!" I said again.

"No!" Sonny said in between giggles. She started laughing so much, she let go of the notebook. I grabbed it quickly and held it out of her reach.

"Chad, give back the notebook!" Sonny said, standing up now.

"I won't until I know what's in this notebook!" I said. I looked at the cover for the first time. It said 'Sonny Munroe's Diary: Do Not Open' in bubbly letters. The cover has a lot of doodles with smily faces and hearts. I ran into my dressing room and locked the door so Sonny can't come in. I opened up to the first page. Not about me. Second page. Not about me. I kept looking until I got to the first page that had my name in it. I heard knocking on my door.

"Chad, don't read it!" Sonny said. It was too late. The page's date was Feburary 8, 2009. That was the day we met! Sonny gave up on getting her diary back and stopped knocking. I read the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I met Chad Dylan Cooper. He's cuter in person than he is on Mackenzie Falls! But he's also jerkier (is that a word?) in person than he is on Mackenzie Falls. I was getting some fro yo for my new cast when he came and asked for an extra large chocolate. At first I was confused but then I realized that I was in my Madge costume for one of the sketches. So I said that I didn't work here when I realized that it was him. I started stuttering, since I never met a celebrity other than my cast. I was trying to say that he's Chad Dylan Cooper, but all I said was "You're, you're, you're." He gave me an autograph then while I was lost in his eyes, he took the fro yo. My cast was mad at what I did and what he did. Later that day, I organized a peace picnic for our casts as an attempt to stop the rivalry between our shows, but all I got was covered in egg salad and stuck to my chair. Not to mention when Grady got up, part of his pants ripped off so you could see his underwear and Chad took the Tween Choice award back. We played a game of musical chairs after a lot of clucking. At the end, it was just Chad and I. When the music stopped, I fell on purpose and pretended to hurt my ankle. I started clutching it. I said how my ankle "hurt" and Chad held out a hand to help me. I took it and pulled him down and sat down on the chair. I think I may have feelings for him, but I know he won't like me, and even if he did, we wouldn't be able to go out because of the rivalry. Gotta go, Tawni needs me to tell her how pretty she is._

_Sonny_

I did not see that coming. I went to the last page of her diary. It was today's entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Chad and I finally went on our first date! It was simply amazing! Chad took me ice skating and at first, I was really nervous, but then Chad said that he wouldn't let go of my hand until I got the hang of it! We went around the ice rink once without falling and right after I said that, we fell! We ice skated all night and after a while, we got something to eat there. I got a pretzel and Chad got some water, claiming he wanted to take me somewhere else after we went ice skating. We ice skated a little longer then went to the place he wanted to take me. It was a sushi place! He must know how much I love sushi! It was the perfect date!_

_Sonny_

I opened the door after reading that to see Sonny running towards me, probably trying to open the door when it was closed. She immediately stopped when she saw me. She was about to run in my dressing room to get her diary when I stopped her with a kiss. She immediately kissed back. I pulled away after a second.

"Can you forgive me for taking your diary?" I said. Sonny shook her head no. I kissed her again, with more passion.

"What about now?" I murmured.

"Yeah." She said. She got her diary back and went back to her dressing room.

* * *

**Love it? Review. Hate it? Review. Wondering why Justin Bieber isn't dead yet from haters? Review. And go to this website for Channy moments (some that I didn't realize was a Channy moment and you might have to scroll down to see what the moments are) http:/ sonnywithachance .wikia. com /wiki/ Channy #.28 Part_ 2.29 (remove spaces)**


	12. Day 11 Part 1

**You guys have permission to kill me, since I haven't updated this story on my vacation from school! I got a Glee season 1 DVD set and I've been watching it since Christmas, I'm halfway done with the season but other than that, I have no excuse for not updating. So sorry. Shoutouts to StayStrongDemi, lozzy035, lacevas (that was short, im making this chadpter extra long), southernchristiangirl, Channyforeva87, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, milk choc (anonymous reviewer), cbcgirl (i showed my friend vas happening boys, she couldn't stop laughing XD) SeddieShortBus, Paula12 (anonymous reviewer), Sonnybella, and clarinetto14!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (got caught from the rehab guy)**

**Sterling: Wow, when are you ever gonna learn, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate?**

**Me: Learn what?**

**Sterling: That if you want to get out of here, then you have to say that you don't own SWAC!**

**Me: I don't know what you're talking about. (takes a metal bat out of nowhere and hits all the dudes at rehab with it as an attempt to try to get out)**

**Dudes at rehab: (knocked out)**

**Me: (takes Sterling and goes to his house) That was easy! Where's the easy button when I need it? (my cousin has the easy button)**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I think from now on, instead of choosing one of these to do, I'm just going to memorize the list and when I get home at the end of the day, check off what I already did. I made a list of what I still need to do and put it in my pocket.

_6. Don't go hang out with your ex when she is not with you, you might not realize how badly it hurts her._

_7. If you're talking to another girl, when you're done talking, walk over to her and hug her and kiss her...let her know she's yours and they aren't._

_9. Introduce her to your friends...as your girlfriend._

_10. Play with her hair._

_11. Pick her up (she loves it)_

_12. Get upset if another guy touches her and she doesn't like it._

_15. If she's mad at you, kiss her._

_16. If you care about her, then TELL HER._

_18. Treat her the same around your friends as you do when you're alone._

_21. Kiss her in the rain (girls love this)._

_22. Kiss her just for the heck of it._

_23. If you're listening to music, let her listen too._

_24. Remember her birthday and get her something, even if it's simple and inexpensive, it came from YOU. It means all the world to HER._

_25. When she gives you a present on your birthday, Christmas, or just whenever, take it and tell her you love it, even if you don't (it'll make her happy)._

_26. Always call her when you say you will, it may not seem like it, but it does hurt her and makes her think you don't care so call even if you can only talk for a minute. Girls don't necessarily have to have hour long conversations every night but its nice for us to hear your voice even for a quick hello._

_27. Give her what she wants_

_28. Recognize the small things … they usually mean the most._

_29. Don't hug her friends or your friends that are girls cause she'll feel left out._

_30. Hang out with her whenever you are free and u should be free to hang with your girl friend all the time_

I seriously have _this _much to do? I can't do one a day, I have to start doing more than one! I got to work with Kat then went to Sonny's dressing room.

"Knock knock." I said, smiling. Sonny smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." She said. My phone rang, er, mooed. What? I did it for Sonny, it reminds me of her. Sonny giggled.

"Chad, why do you have a cow mooing as your ringtone?" Sonny asked.

"It reminds me of you when we're seperated." I said, blushing. What is wrong with me? I'm blushing! Sonny giggled.

"Chad, that's so sweet, but you should pick up your phone." Sonny said. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chaddypoo!" Said a voice I haven't heard since before I realized I was in love with Sonny. Lindsay. She's my ex, I broke up with her when I realized how much I hated her and saw her cheating on me. I don't know why I ever dated her. My eyed widened.

"Chad, who is it?" Sonny said, sensing that it's not someone she would like.

"It's my ex." I whispered so Lindsay couldn't hear.

"Chaddypoo, are you still there?" Lindsay asked so loud, I think people in New York could hear her. Sonny signaled for me to put it on speaker, so that's what I did.

"Yes, what do you want, Lindsay?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to see you again, Chaddypoo! Last time we talked, you were really mad about me cheating on you and I just want to make things right between us. We could go to the ice skating rink, I remember how whenever you wanted to go there with me, I would refuse." Lindsay said. I could tell Sonny was really jealous, she looked like if she grabbed the phone, then she would throw it against the wall to get Lindsay to shut up.

"First, don't call me Chaddypoo! And I don't want to go out with you, Lindsay. I have a girlfriend now, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's sweet, kind, caring, a sunny personality, always thinking of others first, and pretty much everything you're not. I can never stop thinking about her! You also cheated on me with my best friend, Mike, he got kicked off the show because of that! I'm sorry, actually I'm not sorry, I can't go out with you, Lindsay." I said. Sonny awwed, well whispered an aww, and hugged me.

"I can't believe you just said all that good stuff about me to her, Chad. Thank you." Sonny whispered in my ear. Then she kissed my cheek.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that girl, Bunny Lunroe or something like that who's on that show that's filmed at Condor Studios. That girl's so ugly, I don't know why any guy would ever like her." Lindsay said. I can't believe she would say anything like that about Sonny! Sonny put her head on my chest and began to cry.

"That girl isn't just any girl, she's Sonny Munroe, not Bunny Lunroe or whatever you think her name is. Sonny's not ugly, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She also just heard what you said, she's sitting right next to me." I said. I felt Sonny smile in my shirt. She took her head off my shirt. Even though her makeup's running, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She mouthed a thank you. "And Lindsay, if you ever thought that I would ever talk to you again after saying all of that about my girlfriend, you better think twice." I said, then hung up.

"Thanks for standing up for me like that Chad, no guy has ever done that to me!" Sonny said.

"Sonny, you know I care about you, of course I'm going to stand up for you! I only do that for the people that I love." I said. Sonny's eyes widened.

"You love me?" Sonny asked in shock. Did I let that slip out a second ago? Oops. Great, I just ruined everything! I know Sonny doesn't love me back, I said it too early, and now we're going to have to break up because of that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe." I said.

"Chad-" Sonny started, but I didn't let her finish. I knew it.

"I knew you didn't love me back, I shouldn't have said anything, now we're going to break up because I said it too early and-" Sonny interrupted me with her lips. What a nice way of telling me to shut up. She pulled back a few seconds later.

"Chad, I love you too." Sonny said. I smiled and kissed her again. Note to self: cross out numbers 6 and 16 on the list.

* * *

**Was that long enough for you? Because I think it was a little longer. Love it? Review. Hate it? Review. Want to hold Sterling Knight hostage? Review.**


	13. Day 11 Part 2

**Hey! I promised myself that I would update all of my stories today, and I did! Shoutouts: lozzy035, Forvervamp, cbcgirl, StayStrongDemi, channy4eva16, Sonny With A Chance, clarinetto14, MollywoodStar, andribosc, SunnySinging (anonymous reviewer), and ZoraChannyTwilight4ever!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (tying up Sterling Knight)**

**Sterling: How long are you holding me hostage?**

**Me: Until I own SWAC!**

**Sterling: But you'll never own SWAC!**

**Me: Well, then I'll never let you go!**

**So I don't own SWAC!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I was talking to Marta about something that the director wanted us to do for the show when Sonny walked in. I can't just leave Marta; that would be mean. So when we finished talking, I walked up to Sonny and hugged her. When we pulled away from the hug, I kissed her.

"Chad, why did you just do that? Not that I didn't like it, I did, I'm just wondering." Sonny said when we pulled away from the kiss.

"I know you saw me with Marta so I just wanted to let you know that you're mine, not Marta." I said. Sonny smiled and hugged me again.

"I have such a sweet boyfriend." Sonny said. Ferguson, Skylar, Chastity, and Marta came up to us.

"What is that random doing here?" Chastity asked.

"Yeah, I thought none of the randoms were allowed here." Skylar said.

"Guys, she's not a random, she's Sonny, and she's my girlfriend." I said, putting my arm around Sonny. "I expect her to be treated with respect." They mumbled "Fine's" and "Whatever's" and left.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Chad." Sonny said. I started playing with her hair.

"Of course I'm gonna stand up for you. I love you, and no one I love will get hurt without going through me." I said. Sonny smiled.

"I gotta go back, rehearsal. Bye, Chad. I love you." Sonny said.

"I love you too." I said, then I let Sonny go to her rehearsal. I had to do the same, anyway. When I finished, I sneaked into Sonny's dressing room. Blondie saw me, so I mouthed "Be quiet" and snuck up on Sonny. I picked her up when she wasn't expecting it.

"Chad! Chad! Stop! Let me go!" Sonny said in between giggles. I put her on the couch so I wouldn't hurt her. Sonny got up from the couch.

"Thank you, wanna go get some lunch?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, let's go." I said, putting my arm around her. We went to the cafeteria and when the lunch lady was about to give her ick on a stick. I stopped her before she could.

"Brenda, can you give m'lady a steak?" I asked her. Brenda nodded and gave Sonny a steak. She took it and we sat down at a table. We started eating.

"This steak is good! We should have lunch together more often!" Sonny said, making me chuckle. I left to go to the bathroomand when I came back, there was a guy, wait that's not any guy, that's Zac Efron, touching Sonny somewhere that made Sonny feel uncomfortable.

"Hey! Back off!" I said. Zac faced me. "Don't touch m'lady like that, in fact, don't even touch m'lady." I said. I made a fist, threatening to punch him if he didn't. Zac ran like the little girl he is inside. Sonny smiled when I came back.

"Thanks, Chad." Sonny said.

"I can't let people make m'lady uncomfortable!" I said. Sonny smiled at me gratefully. We finished our lunch and went our seperate ways for rehearsals.

"Chloe, we can't be together." I said as Mackenzie.

"But I love you!" Chastity said as Chloe.

"But we can't be together!"

"But I love you!"

"But we can't be together!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" I saw Sonny walk on the set.

"Cut, m'lady's on set!" I said. We did that thing with the invisible rope when I throw it towards Sonny and I 'pull' her towards me.

"So, Tawni-" I interrupted her.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Blond hair, diva-ish, share's my dressing room." Sonny explained.

"Oh, Blondie!" I said, remembering who she was.

"Chad, I'm tired of you treating my friends like they're nothing! You can't even remember their names! They should treat you with respect, but you should treat them the same-" I interrupted her with a kiss. I guess I can cross out 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 15!

* * *

**He did 6 things? Wow, only 11 left! I have to finish this before January 8, let's see if I can do it! Review! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Day 11 Part 3

**Hey! Only a few chapters left! Guess what? In the contest that I entered this story in, the date's been postponed! So now, I have no idea when it's supposed to be finished! I'll just write as many chapters as I can xD I have 180 reviews! Let's see if I can get to 200 before the story ends! Shoutouts: StayStrongDemi, lozzy035, MollywoodStar, channy4eva, Forevervamp, Channy8987, Sonny With A Chance, cbcgirl (you wrote an unusually short review...not complaining or anything...they're usually the longest though...), ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, clarinetto14, and CeCe-33!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (taking Sterling out of my closet) Okay Sterling, it's time to eat.**

**Sterling: I'm surprised you're even feeding me!**

**Me: I'm only doing it until you get me SWAC! Then I'll let you go! (gives him ick on a stick) Now eat.**

**Sterling: (unwillingly eats the ick on a stick)**

**So, I DON'T own SWAC! And if I ever did hold Sterling hostage, I would never serve him that! I would treat him waaay better!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

When we pulled away from the kiss, Sonny smiled.

"How do you do it?" Sonny asked.

"What?" I asked her, confused. Sonny smiled bigger.

"Make me want you even more than I do already," Sonny said. I smiled.

"It could be my good looks. Maybe it's my Chad charm. Who knows," I said cockily. Sonny giggled.

"I don't know what you're doing, but keep doing it," Sonny said. She's falling for me. Well, she already did, but she's falling harder than before. I took her hand and started walking towards the Mack Falls set. When Sonny realized what I was doing, she frowned.

"Chad, I don't wanna go there, your 'friends' are always putting me down," Sonny said, making air quotes when she said 'friends.'

"And they'll keep doing it until they see that they can't get to you. And to do that, we have to hang out around them," I said. Really, I just want to spend time with m'lady alone, but I have to show my friends that no matter what they say, we're still gonna date. I brang her to the fake library set thing that we always meet at. **(A/N whenever Sonny visits Chad at Mackenzie Falls in season 2, she goes to that library set place, that's the set I'm talking about.) **Chastity and Kat were filming a scene.

"Nicole, I love Mackenzie. It doesn't matter how much you think he loves you, I'll always know he loves me!" Chastity said.

"How do I know you're just saying that so you can have Mackenzie for yourself?" Kat asked.

"Because he gave me this necklace on my last birthday!" Chastity replied, holding up a necklace she was wearing with the letter M on it. We borrowed it from Marta for the show, Marta didn't care if Chastity wore it, they're best friends.

"Why is it an M, wouldn't a C make more sense?" Kat asked.

"The M stands for Mackenzie, duh!" Chastity said. That's when Marta walked on the set as Penelope.

"What are you guys doing? Fighting over Mackenzie? There's no use for it, we all know he's mine!" Marta said. Then they noticed Sonny and I. Marta and Chastity groaned while Kat just waved at us. The camera guy shut off the camera and mumbled something about filming the scene later.

"Chad, why did you bring your stupid girlfriend to the set? I thought randoms weren't allowed," Marta said.

"She's not stupid or a random, she's Sonny. And Sonny's better than any random," I said. Sonny smiled and hugged me.

"Whatever, we have to film a scene anyway and she can't be here," Chastity said. I turned to Sonny.

"Chastity's right, no one's allowed on set while we're filming. You can wait in my dressing room, kay?" I said. Sonny nodded. I kissed her for a second. "I love you," I said. Sonny smiled.

"I love you too," Sonny said. Marta and Chastity groaned while Kat awwed. Sonny went to my dressing room so we could film the scene. They turned on the camera.

"Nicole, I love Mackenzie. It doesn't matter how much you think he loves you, I'll always know he loves me!" Chastity said again. Deja vu.

How do I know you're just saying that so you can have Mackenzie for yourself?" Kat asked again. Again, deja vu. It's kinda weird seeing my sister acting like she loves me, and not in a brotherly way.

"Because he gave me this necklace on my last birthday!" Chastity said, holding up the necklace again.

"Why is it an M, wouldn't a C make more sense?" Kat asked again.

"The M stands for Mackenzie, duh!" Chastity said again. Marta walked up to them.

What are you guys doing? Fighting over Mackenzie? There's no use for it, we all know he's mine!" Marta said again. They all started fake-fighting over me; that's my cue. I walked up to the girls.

"Mackenzie!" All three of them screamed. Marta ran up to me.

"Can you please tell them that you love me, and only me?" Marta said, batting her eyelashes.

"I can't, Penelope," I said.

"Why not?" Marta said.

"Because, my heart belong to Chloe!" I said. All three of them fake-gasped. They stopped rolling the camera. It's supposed to be one of those to be continued moments. I went to my dressing room to meet Sonny. Instead of finding Sonny, I found a note.

_From the desk of CDC_

_Chad,_

_I had to go to rehearsals. __You can come and watch if you want. _

_Can you bring me home? My car ran out of gas as soon as I got here._

_Sonny_

I guess the only paper she could find was my personal stationary set that some crazed fan sent me. I went to the So Random! set to watch her rehearsal. She was doing a Check it Out! girls sketch.

"Check it out, the hippie's back!" Sonny said.

"Check it out, she's getting a dozen eggs!" Blondie said.

"Check it out, doesn't she remember this it the 10 items or less lane?" Sonny said. They took 2 eggs out of the egg carton.

"Check it out, now she has 10 items!" Blondie said. The hippie, who's really that freaky girl who's always in the vents, walked away.

"Check it out, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" Blondie said. I guess they noticed me and decided to let me know that they knew I was watching them.

"Check it out, he's my boyfriend," Sonny said.

"Check you out, you can't be dating the enemy!" Blondie said.

"Check it out, but he's sooo cute!" Sonny said dreamily. I guess the producer didn't expect them to start talking about me, so he stopped the rehearsal. Sonny walked over to me.

"When you wrote the sketch, did you plan on talking about me?" I asked Sonny. She shook her head.

"No, it was kinda a last minute thing. Don't worry, we won't do that on the show," Sonny said.

"Aww, I was looking forward to hearing you say that I'm cute on TV!" I teased her. Sonny giggled. "And yes, I can bring you home tonight," I said, "Actually, if you're done with rehearsals, then we can go now, I'm done filming."

"Okay then, let's go," Sonny said. We walked to my car when it started to rain. I guess Blondie was spying on us, because I heard her say, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" while holding a camera to take a picture. I guess it _is _time for the rest of the world to know that we're dating. I kissed Sonny. I heard Blondie scream, "Yes!" when we kissed. I saw Blondie's camera flash and heard someone running off. I guess she was running away from us. We pulled back too soon. I don't care if my hair is wet right now, all that matters is that Sonny's happy. We went in my car so I could take Sonny home. Before we did, I took out my phone and started dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Calling a tow truck to bring your car to your apartment building," I said while dialing the number.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Day 11 Part 4

****

Hey! Happy February! You know what this means? It means that Valentine's Day is coming up! Yes, another Valentine's Day of couples acting all lovey-dovey and those who wish they had a boyfriend eating a tub of ice cream while watching romantic movies! Me, I celebrate Anti-Valentine's Day, when you just have an awesome time with your friends! Shoutouts to lozzy035, Sonny With A Chance, LarryLuvsPie, YourxSoxHypnotizing, Forevervamp, I-am-Baby-Doll, I-See-The-Light, AznKawaiiCupcake, MollywoodStar, VeVe2491, Channy8987, WhiteAngel1029 (anonymous reviewer), xXDemiSellyTayMileyChannyXx, kaylamcneil (anonymous reviewer), Sonnybella, CeCe-33, clarinetto14, Milkamoo97, and cbcgirl! AHH! 198 REVIEWS! 2 MORE AND I'LL HAVE 200! I wonder if this story will have more reviews than my recently-finished story, Sonny With A Chance of Falling In Love (which has 252 reviews at the moment)...hmm...I wonder if you guys can do it...

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (STILL has Sterling Knight held hostage) Sterling, did you get me SWAC yet? (LOL, I feel like Mrs. Meers from Thoroughly Modern Millie xD)**

**Sterling Knight: No.**

**Me: Well, what are you waiting for? (gives him a plate of carrots and butternut squash (Just HAD to do that xD))**

**Sterling: FOR YOU TO LET ME GO! And carrots and butternut squash today? It's better than ick on a stick! (eats food)**

**Me: Fine. (let's Sterling go)**

**Sterling: (runs away from me, calling rehab dude) Hey Reggie (YES I named him Reggie!)...can you get LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate back in rehab?...Okay, thanks. (hits me with a random metal bat)**

**Me: (knocked out)**

**Sterling: (ties me up and brings me back to rehab)**

* * *

CPOV

Before I started driving, I kissed Sonny. After we pulled away, she looked at me confused.

"What was that for?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like kissing you," I answered. Sonny shrugged her shoulders and went on with her life. I took out my iPod and put my earphones in my ears and started listening to Me, Myself, and Time.

"So, watcha listening to?" Sonny asked. I gave her one of the earphones and when she heard the song, she giggled.

"You have my song on your iPod?" Sonny asked. I nodded.

"How can I not? You're such an amazing singer," I said, making Sonny giggle again. She sure does giggle a lot. I FINALLY started driving. Sonny started staring out of the window and got a look that looked like she just remembered something.

"I forgot about that!" Sonny said. She took out something from her bag and gave it to me. "This is for being such an amazing boyfriend," Sonny said. I stopped at a red light and opened the gift. It's..it's...it's...a homemade mug? On the bottom, it said, 'To the best boyfriend I've ever had. Love, Sonny,' Really, I'd probably never use it, but I won't tell Sonny that.

"Thanks, Sonny! I love it!" I said with fake enthusiasm. But being the amazing actor I am, Sonny smiled at me, believing what I said. We got to Sonny's apartment building. Sonny kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the ride home," Sonny said.

"I'll call you when I get home," I told her. Sonny nodded.

"See you tomorrow, bye, I love you," Sonny said.

"I love you too," She walked into the building. Time to go home! I drove home while listening to Work of Art and my (now recorded) song, Dakota's Birthday song. **(A/N I know that this takes place before Sonny and Chad were dating but they didn't even talk in that episode so it DID happen in this story) **CHAD CHAD CHADDY CHAD CHAD! I got to my house and remembered to call Sonny. She picked up right after the first ring.

"Hello?" Sonny said, acting like she DIDN'T have caller ID.

"Hey, it's me!" I said. I could sense Sonny's smile through the phone.

"Hey, you remembered to call!" Sonny said.

"What did you think? I WASN'T gonna call you?" I asked her. "That is NOT how I roll." Sonny giggled.

"I gotta go, I have to make dinner tonight, bye, I love you," Sonny said. I smiled. I love hearing her say that she loves me. I swear, I don't deserve her.

"I love you too, bye," I said, hanging up. I looked at my mental list of what I have to do for Sonny to finish the list. I just did numbers 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, AND 27 from when I got in the car to calling her! I ate some dinner and went to bed since I didn't feel like staying up. But I did anyway, because a certain brunette was on my mind.

* * *

**Guess what? I have decided that the next chapter is the LAST chapter! :( Yes, the chapter that Chad completes the list! So review, review, REVIEW! Especially if you want this story to have more reviews than my other story! Anonymous reviews count too!**


	16. Day 12

**Hey! This is probably the longest I've made you guys wait for a chapter! I'm super super super super super super super super sorry! I'm sorrier than Chad was after Sonny broke up with him because of the recount and sorrier than you guys are happy that season 3's starting next Sunday! That's really sorry! 20 reviews for ONE chapter? That's crazy! You think you can do it again? xD Shoutouts to It'sLittleMe, DannySamLover (my 200th reviewer! Congrats!), cbcgirl, SeddieShortBus, xXDemiSellyTayMileyChannyXx, channy4eva16, lozzy035, SWAC97, andribosc, CeCe-33, an anonymous reviewer (You made the right choice!), VeVe2491, Channyfanny (anonymous reviewer), llColen, Channylove12349, Sonnybella, CrEaTiVePeRsOn101 (anonymous reviewer), Candy Sisters (thank you!) and Nessie4Ever! That's a lot! I was soo enchanted to meet you, too! Sorry, random Taylor Swift moment :) But that's not really a Taylor Swift moment since that's Adam Young's version of Taylor's song. And the reviews for my finished story went up from 252 to 254 so 31 more reviews until this story has more than my last! And yes, it DOES count if you log off your account and review as an anonymous reviewer, just don't make it too obvious :) I'm not counting the reviews from the author's note because that's not really a chapter, it's an author's note.**

**Random fact: I'm watching the episode of SWAC when Chad guest stars :)**

**Another random fact: My last story had an average of 8 reviews per chapter and this one has an average of 15 so even if you guys don't reach over 254 reviews, it'll still be like this story has more reviews than the other one :)**

* * *

CPOV

I looked at the list one more time before I got out of my (Chadsome) car. 3 things left.

_28. Recognize the small things … they usually mean the most._

_29. Don't hug her friends or your friends that are girls cause she'll feel left out._

_30. Hang out with her whenever you are free and you should be free to hang with your girlfriend all the time_

How am I supposed to 'recognize the small things'? What friends that are girls? Her friends, like Blondie? Or my 'friends', like Marta? And how am I supposed to hang out with her whenever I'm free if I already do it? I guess that means I can cross out number 30. 1 down, 2 to go. I walked into Condor Studios, put the list in my jacket pocket, and went to go find Sonny so I can (finally) finish this list! I feel like it's been forever, when the truth is, this is only the 12th day. Recognize the small things, recognize the small things. I walked into Sonny's dressing room and noticed that she's wearing a bracelet. I can't tell what it says on it, though.

"Hey, Sonny, I like your bracelet, can I see what it says?" I said. I mentally crossed out number 28 on my list. I'll have to actually do it when I'm alone. Sonny smiled at me and walked over to me.

"Of course you would," She said with a knowing smile, handing it to me. What? I looked at the bracelet carefully. It wasn't until now that I realized that it's one of those silicone bracelets that said something on it, like the 'I love boobies!' one from Zumiez. But this one said something else. It said my name on it with a heart next to it. Oooooh, now I get it. My heart fluttered at the thought of Sonny wearing a bracelet that said my name with a heart next to it.

"You know, over 100 million were sold, all the money went to a good cause. People not reading books," I said. Sonny looked at me confused. She looks so cute confused.

"How is that a good cause?" Sonny asked.

"Hello? If people are reading books, that means they're not watching me on TV!" I answered. At that moment, Portlyn walked in from her (long) break from Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad! I'm back!" Portlyn said. Ugh, I never liked her. She has the hugest crush on me and I can't stand her. Portlyn ran to me and started to hug me. I pulled her away.

"Portlyn, how did you know I was here? And you know I never liked it when you hug me!" I asked/exclaimed.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom now..." Sonny said, running out of the room. She probably didn't want to be around while Portlyn and I are in the same room, no one does.

"Kat told me," Portlyn said. Ugh, Kat's gonna pay later. She knows I hate Portlyn! Actually, she DOESN'T know since Portlyn was on the show while Kat was still missing...so I guess Kat won't pay. Wait, I finished the list! YES!

"Chad? Did you hear me? I said that you're needed on set," Portlyn said.

"Okay, tell Brandon that I'll be there in a second," I said. Portlyn nodded and left the room. I took out the list and crossed out numbers 28 and 29. I'm done with the list! I did it! I won over Sonny Munroe! I guess winning her over was easier than I expected. I didn't realize that Sonny walked in and saw the list until I heard her say something.

"Chad, what's that?" Sonny asked.

"It's a list, it's why I've been the perfect guy to you for the past 12 days," I said, blushing. Wait, CDC never blushes! But Chad does.

"Awwww, that's so sweet, Chad!" Sonny said, hugging me. It's official. My life is perfect.

* * *

**Because fanfiction is being spastic, I have to do the disclaimer here instead of before the chapter starts :(**

**Me: (back in rehab because of Sterling) Gee, thanks, Sterling!**

**Sterling: No problem!**

**Me: I was being sarcastic!**

**Sterling: I know!**

**Demi: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, I can't believe you're STILL in rehab! I've been out for 2 months!**

**Me: That's because you never had the problem of not wanting to say the disclaimer!**

**Demi: Oh, you mean that thing when someone says that they don't own SWAC like you don't? Yeah, I never had that problem. (realizes that she just said the disclaimer for me) Dang it!**

**Me: (laughs evilly, hits everyone with a bat (except for Demi, she's temporarily deaf and blind), gets a ticket to the next plane to a foreign country, and leaves) YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**So I guess things worked out for me at rehab! :) Too bad this is the last chapter! :( Quick question for you guys: Which idea is better? **

**a) So Random and Mack Falls goes to NYC for the Tween Choice Awards**

******b) Condor Studios blog **

******PLEASE VOTE! PLEASE REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER EVER OF WOSM! SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT!**

******~LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**


End file.
